


Howler

by slytherinlex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, The Marauder's Map, Young Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinlex/pseuds/slytherinlex
Summary: This could've possibly been Sirius Black's best yet worst idea he's ever had, and executed fully. Leaving 6th year midway was a no brainer when it came to him, for in no universe would Sirius Black ever sit and watch the world crumble. Sirius came from a family of dark wizards, and he rather lay down his life than watch them take over the world he loves. Tho a group of underage 16 year old wizards traveling the muggle world would've brought too much unwanted attention, thus Howler.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marauders AU





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black 

'Anyone who looked at him could tell he was standing on a cliff, one step and he wouldn't recover. His cheeks were hollowing out and his eyes have never seemed so tired. Tho if you looked in his hotel room past 9pm you'd either find him pasted out, his hand still gripping a bottle, or you wouldn't find him at all. The others worried, tho talking to Sirius was like talking to an empty room, sometimes if James kept it up for long enough Sirius would shout, but that was rare. Any type of reaction off stage was rare, even then he was only angry. Angry at his parents for not loving him, angry at James for being a better man then he was, angry at the bloody shorting hat for the never ending tragedy that was his life, angry at Remus for being able to move past the lack of love he got from his father, angry at Peter for never having big enough problems to talk about, but mostly angry at himself. He couldn't understand how he allowed himself to get to his point of not caring, he'd been driven by the need to prove his parents wrong all his life, but he now carried the guilt of not staying and saving his little brother. He was the Black heir, and now he is nothing, nothing but a person who can't function without a pill or a drink, how'd I let this happen.' 

James Potter

'James never knew exactly where his life would go, if he'd become an auror, or lived off family money, but this, this isn't something he would've ever wanted. He sat and watched his friends grow apart, some more than others. He tried in the beginning to bring them back together, to recreate the bond they once had, it only drove them farther apart. He thought it was a phase they would go through but recover from, but it's been months, and Sirius kept falling, Remus grew resentful, and Peter he became secretive. James couldn't understand, this was Sirius' idea, they thought they were changing the wizarding world for the better, but somewhere something went wrong. James felt guilty for thinking the fame was getting to their heads, because it couldn't be the life style. They lived on the road, yes James had a family home to go back to, Remus and Sirius didn't have families at all. James was angry, he let Sirius convince him to leave Hogwarts, leave Lily, leave his parents, did Sirius even tho they were sick? He blamed Sirius for his life going the way it is, if I could I would go back and tell him to piss off 1st year.'

Peter Pettigrew 

'It started with missing a rehearsal, and then it was two, it turned into not showing up to a gig for Sirius to finally snap at him. Which in turn, made James defend Peter, Sirius took this as betrayal, that began the great fall of Sirius Black. Peter took no guilt in this, for he had only been looking out for himself, and in no universe would Peter ever tell the others where he had been running off to. So his only option was to tell Sirius he was being over dramatic, James agreed and thus the end of something amazing. Peter watched as James and Sirius' friendship fell apart, he'd smile to himself when Sirius would go missing for days. He thought pulling the pair apart would be near impossible, but slip a few bars into Sirius and it was easier than first year charms. Peter wondered if he'd regret this in the future, he decided he wouldn't, for it was him or them. The already strained friendship due to one time many after parties, was only one more fight away from James packing up and calling it quits on the whole plan, he's making this way to easy.'

Remus Lupin

'Remus couldn't remember when this turned from wanting to make the wizarding world safer, to a fight to keep his friends from falling apart. James and Sirius grew distant, which is something Remus never thought possible. During fights Peter stood behind James while words that cut deeper than hexes were being thrown between the two boys. Remus could feel his heart break for his friends, he always assumed he'd be the one of the four to fall apart, to become the one who amounted to nothing, but he looks at Sirius with regret. James is doing all he can but its not enough to pull Sirius from the whole he's dug himself. He can't help but wonder how different life would be if Sirius had stayed with his family, if the war would be worse. Merlin knows once Sirius is hooked on something theres no changing his mind, I wish he would've picked me to be his obsession.' 

we drink the poison our minds pour for us, and wonder why we feel so sick.

atticus


	2. the start

Sirius couldn't find anything to hold his attention anymore, not with everything happening outside the walls of Hogwarts, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't just sit there and watch it all happen. He didn't understand how his friends didn't seem to notice. James speared no time away from Lily, not after she finally said yes to a date. Peter sat and played chess until he fell asleep, and Remus. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was always something. Sirius was bored with life. 

'can you keep it down I'm trying to finish a paper' 

James had grown tired of Sirius' constant strumming of his guitar, if James didn't want to hear it he shouldn't have bought it for him. It was the only thing Sirius put effort into anymore. The rest of the marauders would make him play until they fell asleep, forcing a very grumpy James into the common room most nights. He had grown into the habit of playing any chance he could, it clammed him at times when he felt restless. 

And he did feel restless most days, he didn't see any point in putting work into school anymore. He had his uncles money to fall back on, and with a war steps away from going into full swing, he didn't see much of a point in anything. Not when he wasn't able to help, not when he was uselessly sitting in his dorm room every night. He hadn't thought much of what would happen in a year and a half from then, he would leave Hogwarts, without a family to go home to. His life had fallen apart over the summer, tho he was safely with the Potters, life seemed empty. He woke up every day to the same dorm, with the same people, with the same him. He could see the others growing tireless with life, James had Lily, but besides that distraction, Remus and Peter sat bored by his sides. 

Normally when the group found themselves bored they'd pull a prank, or cause any type of chaos they could, but James was with Lily and he wouldn't risk her for a little bit of fun. So they sat in the dorm room, not even a book in Remus' hand, almost as if they were all starring at the wall, willing something, anything to happen. 

'can I try your guitar Pads' 

James had never shown any interest, but Sirius would be damned if he denied James the pleasure of what a guitar could bring. Upon the first couple pulls at the strings it became clear to the lot that James was a natural. As James continued to pick at the strings, Peter began using his fingers as sticks, hitting his book that sat on his chest. Sirius could almost feel his ears perk up as Remus began humming softly to himself as he wrote in his notebook. 

but they would never, Sirius thought, theres no possible way- 

'Hey Padfoot do you think if I owl mother she would send me one from the same shop?'

Sirius didn't think he had felt such joy since 5th years winter break. 

perfect.


End file.
